


Distinctive Attributes

by donutsweeper



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Catchphrases, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: There were a lot of things Eliot finds distinctive.





	Distinctive Attributes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



Nate was presenting what they knew of the theft while footage from the museum fundraiser played on the plasma. "And here is—"

"Hardison," Eliot interrupted, pointing at a shadow behind a pillar, "can you zoom in here? Maybe clean it up some?"

"Can I zoom in and clean it up," Hardison grumbled under his breath, keys clicking as he worked. "How's that?" 

"Is that someone's butt?" Parker asked.

"Neal Caffrey. Former forger, conman and thief, now a CI for the FBI."

Hardison snorted. "That's half a guy's ass. How can you know who that is?"

"It's a very distinctive ass."


End file.
